


His cold lips

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Top Zen | Hyun Ryu, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: "Thank you, Hyun. " You whispered before kissing his cold lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying as I wrote this, no kidding. 
> 
> It has been a while since I write. I hope you will enjoy this~

** His cold lips. **

 

"Hyun!"

The world seemed to be crumbling down. This is not true. Zen was not supposed to be lying there. He is supposed to be teasing me now with his cherry-like voice and kind gesture of his. The man who was lying there is not Zen. You tried to trick your mind into believing something else. The reality is bitter. Your lovely Zen, your love of your life was lying there with no sign of moving. The room coloured with white all over felt like it was going to shallow you alive.

"I'm sorry, Miss MC. We have tried all the best we could. The inner bleeding inside his brain was too severe and Mr Ryuu also tried his best to hang in there  but the heaven loves him more. I'm sorry again Miss MC"  The doctor's word passed by your ears like the wind. You could not comprehend what was happening around you anymore. Slowly, you dragged your legs nearing Zen's bed. Your hands were shaky and tears coming out without any  warning seeing him like that.

You brought your hand, touching his. There was no more warmth that you were seeking. Usually, by this time, he would grab your hand back and squeezed your hand a bit to show more affection. Silently, you were hoping that his hand will squeeze yours' back. You waited but there was no response. You cried again, his large hands were too cold. You brought his hands to your lips and kissed them. This is too much to bear for you. You moved on and looked at his face. He looked like he was sleeping. There's no way for him to die right? After all, he has that  monster-healing capability. There's no way he would leave you alone.

His beautiful face was scratched a bit and it was unbelievable that he died. No one could guess that he had  inner bleeding. His captivating ruby eyes will not look at you anymore, looking out for you with passion and kindness. You brought your thumb and  brushed his soft lips. Those lips that kissed you every morning before he went to work, kissed your tears when you are sad and in sorrowful mood. Suddenly, it struck your mind that after this you will not hear his soft, baritone voice anymore. You will not hear anymore of his cheesy flirting, when he nagged you to not wait for him at the sofa every night, or when he was angry at the media that ignored your existence as his fiancée. 

Your vision went out blurry again. This pain in your chest was killing you. "Hyun, wake up. You are just teasing me right?" You tried to shake him a bit. "Hyun, we are getting married soon. We just had your parents' approval and you still have many achievement you want to do right?"

"MC."

You heard someone called for you but you ignored it. The RFA members were there with you for the whole time. "Hyun, I'm going to be hosting the RFA party and it will not be the same without you. RFA is the reason that we met and how am I supposed to host it without you." Your body was shaking and tears kept coming out. The other RFA members could not utter any words to comfort you and they could not bear to see you like that. Jaehee was trying not to cry, Yoo Sung hugged Seven because he could not control his tears, Seven took off his glasses that was blurry and wet from his tears and Jumin, who was called an emotionless robot was standing at the end of bed-post and clenching his fist, trying to keep his composure in bay. He knew if he could not keep calm then the atmosphere will become more heavier than it was. 

Your legs gave up on you, you kneeled beside Zen's bed. "Hyun, please wake up. I want to see your ruby eyes again." You sobbed between your words. If only you knew, you would prevent him from going out this morning. You would make him stay home with you. If you knew there was a drunk man drove his car at high speed that morning, you will ask Zen to cuddle you longer in bed. If...If you knew that car will lose its balance and crashed Zen who was riding his motorcycle to his workplace, you will insist him to bring you along. At least you both will be together. Being left alone like this is too painful. You were feeling too numb to even calm yourself and think rationally.

You cried and cried while saying Zen's name. Even though your effort of calling his name will be futile, you kept calling him. You cried until you felt a pair of hand touched both of your shoulders. You saw Jumin was holding your shoulders. Beside him, you could see Jaehee, YooSung and Seven also were there, trying their best not to cry in front of you. You tried to stand up but you felt your energy drained away. Jumin helped you to stand up. As if Zen's death was not too sad to watch, seeing you in this dreadful state was also overwhelming. "Hey guys. He is just sleeping right?. He will wake up soon right?." You cleared your throat before continuing your words. "He...He needs to wake up soon. There are lots of things needed to be done for our wedding. I want to watch his face's expression when I wear my wedding dress and walk to the altar." This time, Jaehee let out her tears, YooSung joined her too and Seven's shoulder shook. Jumin pulled you into his arms, you could feel his body was also shaking from letting out his tears and you cried again.

"MC, we need to get out now. The doctors here will take care of him. He...he is just sleeping and he will wake up in heaven soon." Jumin's voice cracked as he talked to you who was still crying.

You wiped your tears and went to Zen again. You caressed his smooth but cold face before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Hyun. " You whispered before kissing his cold lips. "I love you." You said and covered him with the blanket sheet.

 

 

After coming back from the hospital that night, you went back to Zen's apartment where you have been living with him. The RFA members insisted you to stay at one of their houses but you just shook your head.  You just did not want to trouble them as they were now. With them just being there for you at the hospital where they Zen's death was clarified was enough for you. You did not feel it was right to pester them longer.

That night after you kissed Zen, you were fine at first until you went back to Zen's  place. The RFA members were worried sick about you but they respected your decision to go back to your home. Home where you and Zen were together. You never knew that faking a smile was hard. It was even harder when you tried to smile to the RFA members when they dropped you by the apartment. YooSung and JaeHee argued on how you should not go back there. Meanwhile, Jumin and Seven just kept silent and observed your behaviour. As if they understood your fake smile, they dragged YooSung and Jaehee away.

"You know MC, just give me a call okay?" Seven looked at you straight into your eyes. You nodded to his words before Jumin interrupted.

"Don't even hesitate to call me or one of us MC. You are a family to me and we are here for you." You nodded again and thanked them before you went into the apartment. Walking at a slow pace, you could feel them watching at your back. They watched until you went into the apartment.

After bidding them goodbye, your legs once again gave up on you as soon you went into the apartment. Luckily , it was after you locked the door because you were literally sitting in front of the door. Your memories with him were everywhere, as if you could see him walking in the living room practicing his lines, when you and he chatted in the kitchen where he was cooking and you sat on top of the kitchen counter and him walking with his singlet, sweaty due to his everyday routine of exercise. You shook those images from your head. Ignoring your body's condition, you immediately gotten up again and went into your room. Being in the room worsen your condition. This time, his scent lingered in the room.

His sandalwood, musky scent was everywhere in your room. Not bothering to take off your cardigan, you walked to the closet and took out Zen's black-leather jacket. You hugged that jacket just like you did with Zen. While embracing that jacket, you inhaled Zen's scent from the jacket deeply.

"Hey babe, why are you hugging me so tight?" You suddenly had a flashback.

"Because I like your scent." You still remember your answer to him where you answered with flushed face. He chuckled at your reaction and hugged you closer to him.

"Babe, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Tears kept flowing out. "You liar. You are not even here anymore". You spoke alone. "You...you have left me Hyun." You took his jacket and climbed onto your bed. The queen-sized bed seemed far too big for you now. The bed had lost one of its owner. Holding Zen's jacket tightly to you, you close your eyes to sleep. You were hoping to free yourself from the bitter truth of reality and by escaping reality at least you can meet Zen in your dream.

"Hey, babe. What's with that puffy face?" He asked in your dreams and you knew you were already sleeping. How you wished that you could live in that world with Zen forever in it. But a dream was just a dream. No matter how badly you wanted him to be beside you when you wake up in the morning, it would not happen. The reality was cruel to you. If it was not for the RFA members that came to visit you the next day, you might even think to end up your life by slicing your wrist.  Thankfully they were there to help you and helped you throughly.

Many months have passed. The funeral went well and everything seemed back to normal. You were better than before. At least you did not cry every night, missing his presence and well-being. You managed to gather back your spirit and with that you moved foward. You knew Zen would want you to do that too and imagine he gave you his loving,assuring smile for it.

"I love you Zen."

"Me too babe. I love you too." Your imagination was playing with your mind to hear him replied back. But you did not ignore it because you knew he still lived in your heart,forever.

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> It was really hard for me to write this due to the tears that keep coming out.  
> I do hope you enjoyed this story though~ Thank you for reading.


End file.
